Sleep
by DizzyDawn007
Summary: After all, it's just sleep. You can't be held resposible for what you do in your sleep.Companionsequel thing to Waiting and Dreams.


**So, this is yet another little** companion/sequel thing **fic that I've written up. Not quite so sure about this one - it seems kind of...wrong somehow. I don't know. Tell me what you think and maybe one of you will know what I can't put my finger on. However, I want to thank all my reviewers to _Waiting_ and _Dreams_! I love you guys and it really means a lot when I hear from you - see, you asked for more, I give you more.** **Hope it's not as bad as I feel like it is.** _ Dizzy_

* * *

He's just running some errands for his mom when he hears her. Suddenly, her heart is racing. Did she fall asleep? Clark isn't sure. But now it's beating even faster, and he doesn't think it's because of a dream. He pulls over his truck and tries to block everything out – it's so much harder to listen when it's noisy! It is only a minute later when he hears them arguing.

"_God, Paul! Stop sitting there pointing a gun at her and go through the closet. It's not like she can do anything anyway."_

He almost can't believe it. Two men are robbing Lois. Sitting there holding a gun to her. But it is Lois. His own heart is suddenly beating faster than it ever has. He can hear her too-calm breathing. How does she always manage to end up in these situations? And she says **he's** always in the thick of things. Yeah, right. Two seconds later, the truck is abandoned and Clark is quietly making his way up the stairs. He surveys the place before he dares opening the door, not when Lois's life is in danger. They've both got their backs turned at the moment, and Clark takes advantage of it. He speeds in, knocks both of them out quickly and smoothly, speeds out. Lois, he knows, is still sitting in the chair they put her in, stunned. A minute later, he walks in normally, seemingly stunned to see Lois standing between two unconscious men with guns.

"Lois! What happened?"

"Figures you'd show up after everything is over. Help me tie these guys up."

"Lois, what is going on?"

"These guys tried to rob the Talon, and then one of them figured out I lived up here. So viola! Something sped in the door, then the next thing I know, both of these guys are on the floor and the door is shutting itself."

He's relieved that she doesn't know. Every time he uses his powers around Lois, there's always a fear that she'll find out. And part of him wants to tell her…but a bigger part is scared. Scared of losing her – because that would be unacceptable.

"Wow. That's just…wow. I'm glad you're okay."

He calls the cops while Lois takes back everything they tried to take and starts putting everything back in its place. She is calm, but her heart is still racing, and Clark doesn't like it. After the police take the men away, he tries to get her to talk to him. Finally, he just steps in front of her and doesn't move when she pushes him like he normally does. Grabbing the small hands that are pushing against his chest, he holds her there.

"Lois." He waits until she looks him in the eye. "It's okay to be scared, Lois."

He is unprepared for the tears that suddenly spring into her eyes, and he thinks she might be more surprised. Almost automatically he pulls her closer to him and hugs her, cradling her. This breaks her silence, and suddenly she is sobbing in his arms, even though she never allows herself to cry after situations like these. But Clark has never really been there to cry on like this. Her mumblings are incoherent, not even real words, but Clark knows that Lois is trying to explain away her tears. He hugs her tighter, waiting until she is taking shuddering breaths before moving them over to the couch.

He doesn't say anything, because he knows it wouldn't be welcomed. He's just sitting on the couch, holding her while she lets him. And he knows that's all he can do for her. Soon he hears the calm, slow breathing that sleep induces. Leaving her tenderly on the couch, he goes about setting things right. Putting things back where they belong and wiping away all traces of the horrible evening. Of course, he goes about all of this quietly, so as not to wake her. He is just finishing up when he hears her begin to wake from her nap. He's got hot chocolate, filled to the brim with mini marshmallows, waiting for her when she finally opens her eyes.

* * *

Of course, she is surprised to see him. She is even more surprised to feel the dry tear streaks on her face as she smiles sleepily. So it hadn't been a dream. She is suddenly acutely aware that she fell asleep on him; that she cried on him. Lois can think of no greater shame, for him to see her like that. She hates herself for it, for showing this weakness to the man that she wants to be strong for. Not knowing what else to do, she takes the hot chocolate from him, brushing his fingers in the act. She is so busy scolding herself and avoiding his gaze that she completely misses the way Clark seems to be freeze for a moment.

How does he do it? He's always managed to worm his way past her barriers, past all her great defenses. How does he always manage to say the right thing? How can he be the man she loves and the farmboy she loves to tease? She shakes her head to clear the clouds gathering there. Now, after all, is not the time to be thinking these questions over. She doesn't know that it would do any good to ponder them anyway, because he always seems to surprise her. Wanting him to stay with her, she tries to shake the feeling off. Because this is Clark, and she's taking things slow, and he hasn't yet really realized everything that she's realized. So now would not be a good time to ask him to stay the night. It's not like she's never handled this kind of situation before, she thinks. But then, just as he is about to say something of his own, she's blurting out the question she told herself she wouldn't.

"Would you stay with me?"

Now this is quite a feat. Somehow, she's managed to shock herself into silence! What in the world is wrong with her, that she just blurts that out? Good God, this will destroy everything she's worked so hard to build with him! She is so busy ranting in her own head about how stupid she is, that she again completely misses his reaction. He's gaping like a guppy, and she doesn't even see it to tease him about later. And then she's even more shocked to hear the words that fall from his mouth.

"Sure, Lois. Of course." And now she must know she's gone completely insane. She drains the last of the hot chocolate and stands up, intending to apologize and send him home. She doesn't know what's wrong with her.

* * *

Clark can see the words practically forming in her mind. She hadn't meant to say that. She's going to send him home, tell him she's fine and she doesn't know what came over her. But inexplicably, he finds himself not wanting to go. He knows his heart is beating fast with the adrenaline he suddenly feels, but there is simply no helping it. He _will not_ be sent home. He takes the cup from her, and calmly tells her to go change into her pajamas. Clark knows he was right to stay when she doesn't reply and instead actually listens to him for once. Two minutes later, she emerging from the bathroom, clearly unsure of how this is going to be. He can't help but wonder where this sudden calm that has taken him over came from. He can't help but wonder if maybe it's just being around Lois that does it to him. He smiles shyly to himself with that thought – he thought he'd pushed those out! – and takes her hand. He leads her to her bed, tucks her in, and then turns off the lights.

He simply shrugs off his jacket and slips out of his shoes before moving over to the other side of the bed. Just lying on top of the covers, he turns his body to her, to take in her trying to hide her heavy breathing. He reaches out slowly, just to make sure he's not completely overstepping their boundaries, and takes her hand again, just holding it gently. He's always thought that far too few people have treated her gently. He settles in, making the bed shake somewhat, and closes his eyes. It's amazing how, after weeks without sleep due to her, he can relax like that when in such close proximity to her. His eyes still closed, he steadies his breathing and soon he hears her match his pace. He smiles and knows he's done good this time. Maybe in the morning he'll get shit from her, but for now she's falling asleep next to him, and that's enough. He knows Lois would have a fit if she knew he was trying to figure how he's going to maneuver her against him to hold her during the night, but he just can't bring himself to care. After all, it's just sleep. And people can't be held responsible for what they do in their sleep.

* * *

What he doesn't know, is the she's thinking the exact same thing. 


End file.
